The Princess and the Hedgehog
by Sonie Rossett
Summary: Amelia The Rose o Amy, es una princesa que escapa de su Palacio por la muerte de su madre, siente que esta sola en el mundo, ella se va a un bosque, y en ese bosque hallara lo que tanto anhela su corazon. Amor, amistad, y muchas cosas mas.
1. Chapter 1

_The Princess and the Hedgehog _

Hace mucho tiempo en un reino llamado _Dreaming_, había una princesa, su nombre era _Amelia The rose_. Sus padres el _Rey Eric Hedgehog_ y _Reina Ángela_ Rose le decían _Amy_, eran una gran familia feliz…pero lamentablemente su padre murió cuando ella solamente tenía 8 años…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hoy en día Amy tiene 15 años, es una princesa tan alegre y feliz, a pesar de que su padre ya no estaba, su madre y ella tenían que continuar con sus vidas, haciéndolo con bellas sonrisas.

A su madre siempre le gustaba verla sonreír.

Hasta que un día esas bellas sonrisas empezaron a desaparecer, su madre había enfermado y la pobre princesa lo único que hacia era llorar y tener su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

En una noche amy había ido a la habitación de su madre para verla, la pobre princesa no pudo evitar llorar y su madre la vio y le dijo:

-No llores Amelia-

Amy la escucho y se acerco a ella.

-todo estará bien-dijo la reina que apenas si podía hablar.

-No quiero que me dejes-dijo la princesa con una lágrima.

La reina tomo la mano de su hija y le dio una especie de collar.

-Amelia….-

-¿si mama?-

-Prométeme que cuidaras muy bien este collar ¿si? Y que siempre serás feliz aunque yo… no este a tu lado-

-Si. Te lo prometo-

-Recuerda que yo Siempre estaré aquí-señalando al pecho (corazón) de la princesa-

La princesa solo veía como muy pronto su madre iba bajando su mano lentamente….

-Cuídate mucho…..amelia…..-

-¿ma…ma...ma? ¿Mama? ¡MAMA!-grito la princesa con un gran llanto.

Muy pronto los guardias y los sirvientes llegaron a la habitación de la reina y vieron a la princesa llorando sin control.

La princesa salio corriendo de la habitación y se fue hacia al bosque, solo corrió y corrió hasta que se canso y se sentó debajo de un árbol.

-Estoy sola…-dijo susurrando con lagrimas en los ojos.

Pronto empezó a llover y la princesa seguía ahí sentada con la cabeza agachada y llorando.

Luego se escuchaba algo que se acercaba hacia a ella, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Hasta que vio a una silueta y este le pregunto:

-¿Porque lloras niña?-pregunto una voz.

-no te interesa…vete…déjame sola-respondió Amy con un tono enojada y triste.

-si no me interesara no te estaría preguntando y habría seguido mi camino.-

-Mm.….- dijo amy

-toma mi mano….te ayudare-

-no necesito tu ayuda, puedo levantarme sola ¿sabes?-dijo amy un tanto enojada

-vamos, tómala…- insistió.

-¡no gracias, ya te dije que puedo levantarme sola!

Mira y observa- Se levanta y se cae de sentón.

-Vaya si que puedes sola ¿eh?-dijo sarcástico-

-Bueno esta bien….necesito tu ayuda-dijo molesta

Tomo su mano y se levanto, observo como era aquel desconocido, era un joven erizo color azul, con ojos color verde como esmeraldas que resplandecían, traía puesta una capa y sujetaba un paraguas, tenía puesto unos tenis que parecían que eran para correr.

-ya ves, no te costaba nada tomar mi mano para ayudarte- dijo aquel erizo que vio a Amy de pies a cabeza, ella era una eriza rosa, ojos color verde jade, su cabello rosa, traía un listón color rojo, tenia puesto un vestido corto color rojo también, y unos zapatos rojos con detalles blancos.

-Umm….si lo se.-con la cabeza baja y avergonzada

-*Sonriendole*y ¿cual es tu nombre? ¿Si se puede saber claro?- pregunto el Joven.

-Bueno…. Mi nombre es…-

Pero un ruido extraño la interrumpió.

-¿que fue eso?-dijo el Joven.

-No lo se- respondió amy

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí rápido-dijo el tomando la mano de Amy.

-Si esta bien-respondió amy

Se fueron corriendo sujetados de la mano, Amy solo pudo alcanzar a ver los guardias del palacio que parecía que estaban buscándola a ella.

Amy para nada dejo de correr, no quería regresar al palacio, pero sabía que algún día tendría que volver para tomar el lugar de su madre como la nueva reina.

Y con una lágrima en su rostro susurro-adiós mama-.

Después de 20 minutos:

Dejaron de correr hasta que llegaron a una casa escondida un poco alejada del palacio lejos del palacio

.

-Bienvenida a mi hogar-dijo el joven amablemente que, aun no se había presentado.

-Gracias….-respondió Amy.

-Adelante entra y ponte cómoda *sonriéndole* te traeré una cobija y un te caliente-

-Amm…..gracias- respondió la princesa y devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Amy volteo a todos lados y vio que la casa de aquel joven erizo era acogedora y linda.

Le recordaba cuando ella solo tenia 9 años, y que ella y su madre se iban a una casa cerca de un lago hermoso, donde la luna se reflejaba.

-Que buenos tiempos- susurro Amy.

-Ya regrese…..espero y tengas hambre-dijo amablemente el extraño, dejando un plato de comida en una mesita y un rico te caliente.

-gracias eres muy amable y si, me moría de hambre-dijo amy.

-hehehe-rió el extraño.

-Mm.….esta deliciosa la comida y sobre todo el te he….amm por cierto, no me haz dicho tu nombre y yo- no te eh mencionado mi nombre he….-

-Ah…lo siento….pero que modales los míos je, mi -nombre es Sonic the Hedgehog ¿y el tuyo?-

-Mi nombre es Amelia the rose, pero todos me dicen Amy.-

-Tú…..eres la princesa ¿cierto?-

-Si, lo soy…-

-¿y porque te fuiste del palacio?-

-no…..quiero hablar sobre eso…..-

-esta bien, no importa, lo que importa esque esta a salvo princesa *sonriendo*

-por favor solo dime Amy ¿si?-

-Esta bien Amy-

- puedo llamarte Sonic ¿verdad?-

-Si Amy, me puedes decir así-

*Amy le sonríe.*

-Me gusta tu sonrisa-*guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole*

-ammmm…ammmm…..gracias-dijo un tanto sonrojada.

-bueno será mejor que descansemos mañana te llevare al palacio-

-¡No!-

-¿porque no?

-No quiero irme-

-¿cual es la razón de no querer regresar?

-ammm….pues…..ammm…..*vamos piensa en algo*

Quiero regresar cuando tenga 16 años.-

-¿Que?

-es que solo tengo 15 años y la ley de princesas dice que al cumplir los 18 años deberé…-

-no me tienes que mentir ¿sabes? No soy tonto….si te quieres quedar aquí…quédate…..hasta que sientas que ya estas lista para volver ¿si?-

-¿Pe…pero como supiste que te estaba mintiendo?

-Porque al ver los ojos de las personas yo puedo ver si me están diciendo la verdad o una mentira.

-ya veo….….-

-tú decides, te quedas aquí conmigo o te llevo al palacio…..-

-Am.…..pues…..me quedo Contigo….

-¿Segura?

-Si, estoy más que segura….-

-Bien…..tu dormirás en mi cama ¿si?

-¡¿QU…QUE?¡

-dije que dormirás en mi cama, nunca te dije que dormirías conmigo…. o acaso pensaste ¿eso?-

-Am…. ¡No!….. ¡Claro que no!-

-Bien…..te llevare a mi habitación-

-Okey-*¿que me sucede?*

-Adelante pasa, mira por allá se encuentra el baño por si te quieres bañar y te prestare ropa, para lavar tu ropa ¿ok?

-Si…..muchas gracias Sonic-*sonrojada*

-No hay de que-*Sonriendo*-vendré luego para darte las buenas noches-

-¡Espera…..!-

-¿mande?

-ammm….te quería preguntar que ¿cuantos años tienes?….-

-ah Hehehe…..tengo 18 y tu tienes 15 años ¿cierto? -

-Sip, Bueno eso era lo que te quería preguntar.-

-Okey. Ahorita vendré ¿si?

-Okey….-

Amy se metió a bañar, se sentía mejor que antes.

Después salio del baño y sonic le había dejado ropa, mientras lavaba su ropa sucia.

Toc Toc….

Alguien tocaba la puerta:

Amy:-Adelante pase-

Sonic:-Hola, solo venia a decirte que tengas muy buenas noches.

Amy:-Muchas gracias e igualmente Sonic.

Sonic:-Bueno que descanses-*sonriendo*

Amy:-¡Espera…!

Sonic:-¿que sucede?

Amy:-necesito decirte algo…. ¿puedes venir?

Sonic:-Esta bien….

Sonic se acerca hacia amy.

Luego se acerca un poco más y luego...amy le da un dulce beso en la mejilla a sonic.

Amy:-Gracias…

Sonic:-De...denada…

Amy:-Buenas noches….

Sonic:-Buenas noches….amy…

_A la mañana siguiente:_

El sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban y el olor de las bellas flores estaba presente…

Amy abrió los ojos despacio, luego vio un plato lleno de comida.

Se levanto para comer y pudo ver al lado de la comida una pequeña nota:

Querida Amy:

Fui al mercado a comprar unas cosas.

No te preocupes por mí.

Estaré bien y devuelta en unos 15 minutos.

Cuídate….

atte.: _Sonic__._

Amy ya había acabado de comer, decidió bajar, busco sus zapatos que estaban debajo de la cama y en eso le intereso algo que vio.

Era una fotografía tirada debajo de la cama, parecía que alguien la había lanzado contra la pared para que se rompiera y la dejaron ahí.

La vio y se sorprendió mucho, era sonic…..junto a una reina y un rey…. ella los conocía.

Eran amigos de su madre y su padre, sus nombres eran el rey Sony y la reina Aleena vivían en el reino llamado Speed-Kingdom…. Amy y sus padres siempre iban a visitarlos, cuando ella tenía 6 años.

Amy recordó que sus padres le habían comentado que Sony y Aleeana tuvieron un hijo pero no le mencionaron el nombre.

-¿Entonces Sonic….? ¿Es….Su hijo?-susurro.

Dejo la foto donde estaba, se alejo y se fue bajando las escaleras y se sentó en el sillón, quedando sola en sus profundos pensamientos….

-veo que ya despertaste….-

Amy:- ¿eh? Sonic…

Sonic:-¡Buenos Días! ¡Bella durmiente! *sonriéndole*

Amy:- si…Buenos días…Sonic…*seria*

Sonic:-¿te sucede algo?

Amy:-No, no me pasa nada.

Sonic:- esta bien

Amy:-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta….sonic?

Sonic:-¡Claro! Adelanté, dime Amy….

Amy:-Sonic…. ¿Tu eres…..?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, alguien toco la puerta.

Sonic le dijo a Amy que se escondiera.

Abrió la puerta y…

-¡Hola!-

-¿Silver?-

Silver:-¡Sip! ¡Soy Yo _Silver The Hedgehog_! ¡Hola Sonic!

Sonic:-Mm...Hola…..pero que haces ¿aquí?

Silver:-pues…..estaba muy aburrido y así que me dije *¡iré a visitar a sonic! : D* ¡y aquí estoy amigo mío¡

Sonic:- ah…Hehehe….

Silver:-¿que acaso no te gusto mi visita?

Sonic:-No….claro que si me gusto tu visita pero es que debiste haberme avisado antes ¿no?

Silver:-quería que fuera sorpresa….

Sonic:- ah…. Pues pasa…adelante

Silver:-Gracias :)

Sonic:-siéntate iré por café….

Silver:-Gracias….

*Amy:- ¿me pregunto quien será?*susurro*.

Silver:-Oye sonic…

Sonic:-¿mande silver?

Silver:- te quería preguntar….que si tú alguna vez te haz ¿enamorado?

Sonic:-Pues…no lo se…creo que jamás me e enamorado….

Silver:- pensé que si….

Sonic:-no pero…..me gustaría saber que se siente estar enamorado… ¿Sabes?

Silver:-*sonriendo*

Sonic:- ¿y como te va con blaze?

Silver:-pues…mas o menos

Sonic:-¿como que mas o menos?

Silver:-Pues…rompimos…

Sonic:-¿OTRA VEZ?

Silver:-Sip…T.T

Sonic:-¡Cielos Silver que es lo que les pasa! ¡Siempre rompiendo y luego se reconcilian y otra vez rompen!…

Silver:-¡OYE‼ ¡No es culpa mía que ella se ponga celosa siempre y me empiece a gritar como ''ciertas'' PERSONAS!

Sonic:-…

Silver:-…

Amy:-*Cielos….*susurrando*

Sonic:-Silver….perdóname pero esque a veces….

Silver:-No importa….

Sonic:-esque no me gusta que tu y blaze discutan y rompan…

Silver:-si…. a mi tampoco me gusta que discutamos.

Sonic:-¡Pues que esperas! ¡Ve con ella y dile que la amas! y que no se ponga celosa, dile que solo tienes ojos para ella.

Silver:-¡Si! ¡Tienes razón le diré que la amo! ¡Nos vemos sonic! ¡Muchas Gracias!

Sonic:-¡Buena Suerte Silv!…..amy ya puedes salir…*cerrando la puerta*.

Amy:-Vaya…..que gran discusión….

Sonic:-si…hehe….perdón si me escuchaste gritar….

Amy:-No te preocupes….

Sonic:-eso me recuerda…. ¿que es lo que me ibas a preguntar?

Amy:-am...pues….*piensa en algo* que si… tu…que si ¿podemos salir juntos al parque de diversiones?

Sonic:-¡Claro! Vamonos sirve de que te compre ropa nueva…..*sonriendo*

Amy:- si hehe*sonriendo*

Salieron de la casa de Sonic, amy iba con una gorra para que no la reconocieran, primero fueron a una tienda de ropa, amy estaba muy feliz y sonic solo la veía, le gustaba ver esa tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Amy se probaba cada ropa que veía bonita….

Sonic la veía más feliz que antes, pago la ropa y después se fueron al parque de diversiones.

Cuando llegaron al parque de diversiones ya era de noche, todo el parque estaba iluminado por luces de lindos colores, amy quiso subir a la montaña rusa, luego a las tazas que giraban, después a los carritos chocones y por ultimo le dijo a sonic que subiera con ella a la rueda de la fortuna.

Se subieron:

Amy:-Que lindo se ve todo desde aquí…. ¿no lo crees sonic?*sonriendo*

Sonic:-Si que lo es *sonriendo*

Amy:-Sonic….

Sonic:-¿si amy?

Amy:-¿me harías una promesa?

Sonic:- Claro…

Amy:-¿me prometes que pase lo que pase seguiremos siendo amigos?

Sonic:-¡Por supuesto! te lo prometo *sonriendo*

Amy:-¡Gracias!

Sonic:-Denada *sonriendo*

Se hicieron una promesa el uno al otro…. ¿Que durara para siempre? ¿No?

Se fueron a casa de sonic, ya era casi la medianoche, se fueron a dormir….

Pero esa noche amy estaba muy pensativa….

*Sonic….*

*el no puede ser…. O ¿si?*

*¿Que habrá pasado?*

Siguió pensando, hasta que se quedo completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente:

Amy se levanto de la cama, bajo y ahí estaba sonic desayunando.

Sonic:-Buenos días Amy

Amy:-Muy buenos días Sonic

Sonic:-¿te gustaría conocer a mis amigos?

Amy:-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuando?

Sonic:-¡Hoy!

Amy:-¡¿QUE?‼

Sonic:-¡Sipi! ¡Hoy! ¡Así que vístete! iremos al centro comercial a comer algo

Amy:-¡Okey!

Se cambiaron de ropa y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el centro comercial.

Finalmente llegaron y amy se oculto detrás de Sonic por que estaba nerviosa.

Sonic:-¡Hey! ¡Hola chicos!

Todos: ¡Hola sonic!

Tails: ¡Por fin llegas sonic the hedgehog! llevamos mucho esperándote

Sonic:-Ya tails….estoy aquí no me tienes que gritar….

:-¡Oye sonic! ¿Quien esta atrás de ti?- pregunto una voz femenina

Sonic:- Ah hola blaze, pues…am…

Todos miraron para ver quien estaba detrás de sonic.

Sonic:- Ups…lo siento les presento a Amy….adelante saluda son mis amigos.

Amy:-Ho…Hola

Todos: ¡Hola!

Blaze:-¡Hola amy! es un placer, mi nombre es _Blaze the Cat_. *sonriendo*

Amy:-Es un placer Blaze….

Tails:- Yo soy _Miles Tails Prower_, pero todos me dicen Tails*sonriendo* es un placer.

Knuckles:-Hola yo soy _Knuckles the Echidna_…

Silver:-Yo soy _Silver the Hedgehog_.

Cream:-¡Hola! mi nombre es _Cream the Rabbit_. ¡Es un placer!

Rouge:-Mi nombre es _Rouge the bat_.

Shadow:-Yo soy _Shadow the Hedgehog_…

Amy: -es un placer conocerlos a todos…

Mi nombre es Ame…*¡ay no! no puedo decirles mi nombre, si no me preguntaran que si yo soy la princesa, ¡vamos amy piensa! ¡Ya se!*

Mi nombre es _Amy Rose__The Hedgehog_ es un placer conocerlos*sonriendo*

Silver:-Lindo nombre *sonriendo*

Sonic:-Bueno… ¡que esperamos me muero de hambre!

Y todos entraron al centro comercial y fueron donde vendían comida.

Los chicos fueron por la comida, mientras que las chicas se quedaron sentadas en una mesa.

Blaze:- ¿Amy cuantos años tienes?

Amy:- ¿Tengo 15 años y ustedes?

Blaze:- yo tengo 16 años

Cream-: yo tengo 8 años.

Rouge:- y yo 20…soy mayor que ustedes ha….

Amy:-¿y ustedes saben cuantos años tienen los chicos?

Blaze:-¡claro! Silver tiene 18 años.

Cream:- tails tiene 11 años.

Rouge:- Shadow tiene mas de 50 años y aun así se ve de 18…. Y el cabeza dura de knuckles tiene 19 años.

Amy:-y sonic 18 años ¿cierto?

Cream:-¡así es!

Rouge:-Y… ¿Amy en donde vives?

Amy:-Yo vivo con sonic.

Todas:- ¡¿QUE?‼

Amy:- es enserio…

Blaze:- ¿y porque vives con el?

Amy:- es que yo me fui de mi 'casa' y me fui directo al bosque para que nadie me encontrara y sonic paso por ahí y me ayudo…

Cream:-Sonic…siempre tan buen chico *sonriendo*

Blaze:-Si.

Amy:-Si...es muy buen chico…

Rouge:-¿Amy….de casualidad te gusta sonic?...

Amy:-¡¿Que?…no yo no… Bueno si…talvez un poquito*sonrojada*

Rouge:-¡Okey!… ¡Sonic! ¡Tengo algo que decirte!

Amy:-¡¿QUE?‼ ¡No Rouge! no digas nada ¡por favor! *tapándole la boca a Rouge*

Sonic:-¿Que sucede Rouge?

Amy:- ¡Ah….sonic! no...No pasa nada ella solo….este…am me dijo que si podemos hacer una fiesta de ¿disfraces?- dijo algo nerviosa

Sonic:-Eso suena… ¡Genial!

Cream y Blaze:- ¡hahaha…!

Shadow:-¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Sonic:- ¡me estaba diciendo Amy que harán una fiesta de disfraces! genial ¿no?

Shadow:-Si genial… ¿de que te disfrazaras Faker?

Sonic:- Am no lose… creo que me disfrazare de ¡Caballero! como los de la era medieval… ¿y tu shadow?

Shadow:-Pues… No lose….

Sonic:-¡Ya se! ¡De Payaso! ¡Hahaha!

Shadow:-¡¿QUE ACASO NO VES! ¡NO SOY NINGUN PAYASO! ¡Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir ¡

Sonic:-¡Hahaha!

Silver: ¡Hey! de que te ríes Sonic?

Knuckles y Tails: ¿si… de que te ríes?

Sonic:- es que me estaba diciendo Amy que harán una fiesta de disfraces y le pregunto a shadow que de que se disfrazara y el me dijo *no lose* ¡y entonces yo le dije que se disfrazara de Payaso!

Silver, Knuckles y Tails: ¡hahahahahahaa!

Shadow:-¡No es gracioso!

Blaze:-Claro que si lo es ‼ hahaha

Rouge:-¡Es cierto! haha ojala estuviera Maria para oír esto

Cream:-¡Si! ¡Hahaha!

Amy:-¿Quien es Maria?

Shadow:-am… pues…ella…es…

Sonic:-¡SU NOVIA!

Shadow:-¡Cállate!

Amy:-Hehehe….me gustaría conocerla algún día.*sonriendo*

Cream:- es muy buena chica…..ella se fue de viaje…pero regresara muy pronto, su nombre es Maria The Hedgehog

Amy:-Que lindo nombre *sonriendo*

Sonic:-hehe…..*mira su reloj* vaya miren la hora que es…. ¡Vayamos rápido al cine o si no nos perderemos la función!

Amy:-¿Compraron Boletos?

Sonic:-¡Sipi! ¡Vamonos!

Se dirigieron al cine y entraron a la sala.

La película que iban a ver era de miedo.

Por supuesto las chicas se asustaron, cream y tails no entraron a ver la película, mejor se habían ido a tomar un helado.

Sonic, Silver, Shadow y Knuckles parecían que disfrutaban mucho la película…..claro les gustan las cosas de terror.

A Amy le daba miedo ver la película así que abrazo a sonic y este correspondió al abrazo.

Blaze y Rouge no estaban tan asustadas….

Ya eran como las 8:30 de la noche…. Ya habían acabado de ver la película.

Se fueron del centro comercial y se dirigieron al parque de diversiones.

Todos se subieron a diferentes juegos.

A blaze le intereso un juego muy lindo llamado…

Blaze:-¡El Túnel Del Amor!

Todos:-¿QUE?

Blaze:-¡Si! ¡El túnel del amor! Es un juego en donde una pareja sube a un bote y entran y…. ¡Todo están romántico ahí adentro! Vamos a subirnos Silver ¿si?

Silver:-¿Que...Que...?

Blaze:-¿Ándale si?

Silver:-Es…esta bien… pero que suban también Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream y….

Rouge:-Yo no gracias….

Shadow:-Ni yo….iré a comer un helado…. Vienes ¿Knuckles?

Knuckles:-¡Si! ¡Yo también quiero un helado! ¡Buena suerte Chicos haha‼

Blaze:-Okay…. Veamos… ¡Sonic tu iras con Amy!

¡Y Tu tails iras con Cream! listo ¡Vamonos!

Blaze y Silver subieron primero. Luego se subieron Tails y Cream y al ultimo Sonic y Amy.

Amy iba muy nerviosa, sonic ya tenía la sension de que se pondría nerviosa, así que la abrazo y le dijo:

Sonic:-Amy….

Amy:-Mande….So-sonic?

Sonic:-¿Te quiero preguntar algo?

Amy:-Adelante pregúntame...

Sonic:-¿Yo te gusto? Dime la verdad….

Amy:-Pues….si…amm….me gustas…..*sonrojada*

Sonic:-*Sonriendo*

Sonic se acerco a Amy y le dio un dulce beso en los labios….

Amy:-Sonic….*sonrojada*

Sonic:-¿Si Amy?

Amy:-Te Amo…

Sonic:-Yo también Te Amo.

Al salir del juego, sonic y amy estaban agarrados de la mano.

Rouge:- ¡Miren al fin llegan Sonic y Amy! y ¿están agarrados de la mano?

Todos:-¡¿QUE?

Sonic y Amy: ¡Hola Chicos!

Silver:-¿Se puede saber porque están agarrados de la mano?

Sonic:-Am… es que yo y amy somos novios ahora…he *sonrojado*

Cream:- ¡Que Lindos se ven Juntos!

Tails: -Sabia que se gustaban haha….

Shadow:- vaya…vaya…Faker ya era hora de que te consiguieras una novia hahaha.

Sonic:- Si ya lo se…. hehe.

Amy:- hehee…. Por cierto Cream, Blaze y rouge me podrían ayudar a organizar lo de la ¿fiesta?

Blaze, Cream y Rouge:- ¡Claro Amy!-

Sonic:- ¿y cuando será la fiesta? ¿Y en donde?

Amy:- Am…. pues será el día Miércoles…y será en casa de…

Rouge: -¡La fiesta será en la casa de Shadow!

Shadow:- a ok…. ¡¿Que?‼…..¿porque en mi casa?

Rouge:- Porque yo quiero y así será ¡¿ok?‼

Shadow:- ¬¬ Ok….

Amy:- Muy bien tenemos solamente 2 días para organizar y decorar la fiesta, así que vayan pensando en sus disfraces.

Todos:-¡ Okay!

Todos estaban emocionados por la fiesta, amy no sabia que ponerse…..así que fue a una tienda de disfraces y vio uno muy lindo‼

Sonic por otro lado ya sabia de que disfrazarse.

Ya era el gran día de la fiesta en casa de shadow, eran las 9:00 de la noche, iban llegando todos…. Incluso gente colada haha que se enteraron de la fiesta y bueno pues es mejor así.

Sonic se fue primero a casa de shadow traía una especie de capa que lo cubría.

Amy después de sonic se fue en un taxi también tenia como una especie de capa, hacía un poco de frió afuera, en fin.

Sonic toco la puerta y abrió shadow y le pregunto:

Shadow:- Hola‼ Faker‼ ¿Donde esta tus disfraz?

Sonic:- Lo traigo puesto idiota‼ solo que me estoy cubriendo….no sabes si ya llego Amy?

Shadow:- No…. Creo que aun no… pero no te preocupes, ya llegara. Adelante entra y no soy un idiota‼ Faker‼

Sonic:- aja. Oye y tu disfraz?

Shadow:- Pronto lo veras….

Sonic: -Okay….

Entro sonic y ahí estaban sus amigos bailando y platicando.

Tails: - ¡Hola sonic! ¿Y tu disfraz?

Sonic:- Hola Tails, lo traigo puesto, solo que me lo cubro y ¿de que es tu disfraz?

Tails:- ah…. Yo soy un fantasma haha genial ¿no?

Sonic:- Si, es genial haha.

Cream: - ¡Hola Sr. Sonic!

Sonic: - ¡Hola Cream! Lindo disfraz ¿eres una clase de Brujita?

Cream: -¡así es! Blaze, rouge y yo nos disfrazamos igual para ser las 3 brujas ¿y tu disfraz sonic?

Sonic: -.- Si lo traigo pero….

Cream:- deja te quito esa capa….

Sonic:- No… cream espera...

Cream le quita la capa y…

Todos:- ¡Wow!

Cream: - Sonic…. ¿Eres una especie de Príncipe o un Caballero?

Sonic:- Creo que soy algo parecido a los dos hehe…

Blaze:- ¡Lindo Disfraz Sonic!

Tails:- ¡Genial!

Cream: - ¡Si!

Sonic: - Gracias…chicos hehe

De repente se oyen unas trompetas o algo así…. Y 2 erizos abrieron las puertas.

Sonic: - ¿Shadow?

Blaze:- ¿Silver?

Y luego ven como a una chica…. Era…era ¡Amy! ¡Disfrazada de princesa! con un vestido hermoso como azul turquesa y una diadema color azul fuerte como corona….

Sonic se quedo con la boca abierta.

Parecía que había visto un ángel entrar por aquellas puertas…. Claro acompañada de sus guardianes.

Amy se dirigió en donde se encontraba aquel caballero de armadura dorada y le dijo:

Amy:- Buenas Noches Sir. Caballero *haciendo una reverencia* *haciéndose la que no se sabe su nombre*

Sonic:- Buenas Noches Mí Lady *Reverenciándose* ¿cual es su nombre? *Le seguía el juego amy*

Amy:-Mi nombre es Amy Rose y ¿usted Joven Caballero?

Sonic:- Mi nombre es Sonic The Hedgehog….

Amy:- Es un placer….conocerlo Sir. Sonic.

Sonic:- El placer es todo mío My Lady. *hincándose y besando la mano de Amy*

Empezó una canción… llamada '_You're Beautiful'_

Sonic:-¿Me concedería esta pieza?

Amy:- Con gusto….

Todos empezaron a bailar en parejas con un baile lento y romántico.

Sonic:-Que bien baila My Lady…

Amy:-Lo mismo digo Sir. Sonic….

Sonic se le acerco a amy más hasta que sus rostros quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de darse un beso.

Entonces se le acerco más y le dio un dulce beso…. amy abrazo a su caballero de armadura dorada.

Sonic:-Que linda te ves Amy… ¿lo sabias?

Amy:-Gracias…sonic…*sonrojada*

Acabo la canción, sonic fue a tomar un poco de ponche y amy lo esperaba en una mesa.

Shadow vio a sonic y se acerco a el y le dijo:

Shadow:- vaya, vaya, vaya, quien lo diría Faker, tu disfraz es genial.

Sonic:-Mm...Gracias Shadow ¿y tú que se supone que eres?

Shadow:-Yo mi querido amigo soy Sir. Lancelot, caballero de la mesa redonda….

Sonic:- Vaya….eso es genial Shadow…. ¿y que se supone que es silver?

Shadow:- el es Sir. Galahad…. También es un caballero… genial ¿no?

Sonic:- si…genial…tengo que irme…

Shadow:-así…Tu princesa te espera…

Sonic:-¡si…nos vemos shadow!

Sonic:-Hola amy ya regrese….

Amy: - ¿Eh? Ah…Hola sonic…

Sonic:- ¿Te sucede algo?

Amy:- es que…yo….quisiera decirles a todos que yo soy la princesa… pero me da miedo que me vayan a tratar diferente, como todos los hacen con las princesas.

Sonic:- No te preocupes Amy. Muy pronto les podrás decir….

Y en eso tocaron la puerta…. Eran los guardias del palacio que buscaban a Amy.

-Buscamos a la princesa Amelia the Rose-

Shadow:- Lo sentimos pero no la hemos visto…

-Con que si ¿eh? ¿Y quien es esa señorita que esta ahí con un vestido de princesa?

Sonic:- *Ay no…..* esta equivocado ella se llama Amy Rose….

-Iré a ver…..- se acerca a donde esta Amy y la ve y dice:

-¿Princesa?…. ¿que hace usted aquí? La hemos estado buscando

Amy:- pues creo que su búsqueda habrá sido en vano porque no regresare a ese lugar…

-Lo siento princesa pero temo que tendrá que ir, son órdenes….

Amy:-¿Ordenes de quien?

-Ordenes de su futuro marido el príncipe _Scourge The Hedgehog_ –

Al oír eso Amy se quedo paralizada*no….puede….ser.* Y a sonic se le rompió el corazón al escuchar la palabra 'Marido'.

Sonic:- Amy…. Porque…. No me dijiste que te ibas a ¿casar?

Amy:- Sonic…. Te juro que yo no sabia…

Sonic:- ¡¿Jugaste conmigo….?‼ ¡¿Y con mis sentimientos?‼….. ¡Creo que ahora desearía nunca haberme enamorado de ti! ¡Ni de nadie! ¡Jamás me volveré a enamorar!… ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Amy:- ¡No espera….sonic! ¡Yo te amo! No lo amo a el…. Ni si quiera sabia que me iba a casar…. lo juro

Sonic volteo hacia otro lado para no verle su cara…. No la quería ver….

-Bien, princesa hora de irnos-

Amy:- ¡No….no quiero!

-Princesa-

Amy:- ¡no iré!

Rápidamente la agarraron muchos guardias y amy estaba llorando…y tratando de safarse.

Amy:-¡Suéltenme! ¡Sonic!….

Pero sonic no la volteaba a ver….

Amy:- ¡Sonic, se que tu eres el hijo de Sony y Aleena! ¡Tu eres un príncipe!…..*grito con lagrimas en los ojos* y se la llevaron…

Sonic al oír eso se quedo paralizado…. *¿Como lo supo?* se pregunto así mismo…

Todos sus amigos le hablaban pero sonic no reaccionaba.

Hasta que shadow le dio una cachetada y reacciono….

Shadow:- ¡reacciona idiota!

Sonic reacciono al momento y se fue corriendo a su súper velocidad para ir a su casa.

Todos los que estaban ahí, estaban callados acerca de lo que habían visto.

En el palacio:

Amy:- ¡Suéltenme!

¿?:- vaya…vaya si es mi futura esposa

Amy:- Scourge….

Scourge:- Cuanto tiempo sin verte mi querida Amelia….

Amy:- ¿que haces aquí?

Scourge:- ¿no es obvio? vine aquí…. para ser el nuevo rey y casarme contigo querida.

Amy:- ¡no me casaría contigo ni en un millón de años!

Scourge:- tendrás que hacerlo…

Amy:- ¿y porque me tendría que casar contigo?

Scourge:- Porque tus padres me lo pidieron hace años…. Te iban a poner como esposo a ese principito del reino Speed-Kingdom….

Amy:- ¿Sonic…? *susurro*

Scourge:- Pero como desapareció, tuvieron que pedirme que me casara contigo para así reinar juntos, y pues no lo pude negar….

Amy:- ¿y si no me caso contigo?

Scourge:- Pues…. digamos que cierto amigo tuyo moriría por haberte ocultado en su casa sin ni si quiera traerte devuelta a palacio….eso seria como un secuestro….

Amy:-….*sonic*

Scourge:- no te preocupes…. ya todo esta arreglado para casarnos mañana, bueno si es que quieres que tu 'amiguito' viva….

Amy:- ¿tengo otra opción?

Scourge:- No hay mas opciones….

Amy:- Esta bien…. Me casare contigo…. Pero no le hagas daño….

Scourge:- Excelente decisión….

Mientras en casa de Sonic:

Aquel erizo azul que sonreía a diario, sentía que su corazón estaba hecho pedazos….

Se fue a su habitación y se sentó justo donde aquella eriza rosa dormía, dejando su dulce aroma.

El pensar en ella se sentía decepcionado, destrozado, lleno de odio y de sufrimiento….

Se acostó mirando hacia el techo y solo podía recordar que aquella eriza le había roto por completo su corazón…. Y también pensaba en ¿Cómo esque supo que el era un príncipe?... se quedo pensando hasta que se quedo completamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente tails fue a casa de sonic.

Toco la puerta:

Tails: -¡Sonic! ¿Estas ahí? Soy yo ¡Tails! ¡Necesitamos hablar!

Por más que tails tocaba la puerta sonic no respondía.

Hasta que tails se estaba yendo, vio a sonic abrir la puerta y le dijo:

Tails:- ¡Sonic!

Sonic:- Hola tails….*desanimado*

Tails:- ¿te sientes bien sonic?

Sonic:- estoy bien…. No te preocupes *fingiendo una sonrisa*

Tails:- ¿Seguro?

Sonic:- si…seguro.

Tails:- bueno…. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

Sonic:- Claro…. Muchas gracias.

Tails y Sonic se fueron a comer algo, tails estaba preocupado por sonic al igual que sus demás amigos.

En el camino sonic se veía deprimido, tails no le quiso preguntar nada acerca de lo que había pasado en la fiesta.

Después de un rato tails llevo a sonic al parque de diversiones donde estaban esperándolos silver, shadow, knuckles, blaze, rouge y cream.

Cream:- ¡Mr. Sonic!

Sonic:- Hola Cream y hola chicos…. *un poco deprimido*

Blaze:- Mm.…. Bueno que les parece si nos subimos a ese juego *señalando a la rueda de la fortuna*

Silver:- ¡Buena idea! me gusta mucho ese juego.

Sonic solo se quedo callado y se fue con ellos hacia la rueda de la fortuna.

Primero subieron Silver, Cream y blaze, luego rouge y shadow y al ultimo sonic, tails y knuckles.

Cuando estaban arriba sonic recordó aquella vez que fueron el y Amy al parque y se subieron al mismo juego…

/ / / / /

Amy:-Que lindo se ve todo desde aquí….no lo crees ¿sonic?*sonriendo*

Sonic:-Si que lo es *sonriendo*

Amy:-Sonic….

Sonic:-¿si Amy?

Amy:-¿me harías una promesa?

Sonic:-si. Claro….

Amy:-¿me prometes que pase lo que pase seguiremos siendo siempre amigos?

Sonic:-Por supuesto, te lo prometo *sonriendo*

Amy:-Gracias…..*sonriendo*

Sonic:-Denada….*sonriendo*

/ / / / /

Sonic:- Amy…..*susurro*

Tails:- ¿que dijiste sonic?

Sonic:- no nada…

Tails:- ¿que linda vista no creen?

Sonic:- Si….

Knuckles: si, es una linda vista.

Al bajar del juego se fueron a comer algo y en eso a tails le intereso ver el periódico.

Lo leyó y se sorprendió al ver una noticia.

Tails:- ¡Chicos!

Silver:- ¿que sucede tails?

Tails:- ¡Miren esto!

Todos al ver esa noticia se quedaron sorprendidos.

Sonic:- ¡chicos! ¿Que sucede?

Silver:- ¡ay no! sonic no puede ver esto *susurro*

Tails:- si….

Sonic:- ¿ver que?

Silver:- ¡¿sonic! No nada…

Sonic:- ¿Qué es lo traes allí Silver?

Sonic le arrebata el periódico a Silver y este lee el periódico en voz alta:

Sonic:- La princesa Amelia quien había desaparecido durante casi un mes, se encontraba en una fiesta cerca del pueblo, al parecer la princesa había sido ocultada por un joven llamado Sonic the Hedgehog.

El príncipe Scourge había ordenado a los guardias que llevaran de regreso a la princesa a palacio, nuestras fuentes dicen que Scourge mandaría a matar al joven Sonic por ocultar a la princesa por no llevarla a palacio inmediatamente.

Lo último que se supo es que Scourge ya no mataría a Sonic, ya que la princesa se opuso a tal acto.

Y al parecer Scourge le propuso matrimonio a Amelia,

Al principio lo rechazo pero después acepto casarse con el con una condición.

Que Scourge ya no matara a Sonic The Hedgehog.

La boda se llevara a cabo mañana durante la noche a las 9:00 en palacio.

Sonic termino de leerlo y se quedo callado.

Tails:- ¿Sonic…..?

Sonic:- ¿Amy se va a casar mañana?... lo-lo siento chicos me tengo que ir a casa…. ¿Nos vemos?...

Silver:- ¡Sonic! ¿Estarás bien?

Sonic:- Claro…. Adiós chicos…* fingiendo una sonrisa*

Blaze:- no lo estará….

Tails:- si…. No lo estará…

/ / / / /

Ella estaba en su habitación parada cerca de su ventana viendo las estrellas que brillaban.

*sonic…..*

Dejo de mirarlas y se dirigió a un cofrecito color blanco y rosa, saco algo.

Era el collar que le había dado su madre antes de morir.

*mama….* dijo mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

Toc Toc.

Alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante pase- dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-Hola Amelia…-

Dio media vuelta y vio a una querida amiga suya.

-¡Tikal!-Dijo y corrió hacia ella para abrazar a su querida amiga, a quien no la había visto en más de 6 años.

Las dos se abrazaron fuertemente porque no se habían visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuando llegaste?- dijo amy con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Llegue hace rato…. Amy… ¿es cierto que te vas a casar?

-Si….- dijo amy agachando su cabeza.

-Pero…. ¿Con quien?- dijo tikal extrañada

-Me voy a casar con Scourge The Hedgehog.-

-¿Que?... no…. ¡No puedes casarte con el! ¡No lo amas!-

-Tengo que hacerlo Tikal…. por el bien de una persona especial para mí…..-

-….- Tikal se quedo callada.

/ / / /

Tengo que hacer algo- dijo un erizo azul parado en el techo de su casa mirando el palacio.

/ / / /

Al día siguiente ya estaba todo listo para la boda en el palacio.

Amy estaba en su habitación, se estaba alistando para la boda. Un casamiento que le causaba tristeza al saber que no iba a ser feliz.

Eran las 8:50 de la noche, todos los invitados iban llegando.

Llego un carruaje con una bandera que tenia el escudo de un erizo azul que parecía que corría a una súper velocidad.

Bajaron un erizo color Azul y una eriza color púrpura.

-Bienvenidos Rey Sony y Reina Aleena.- dijo un joven.

-Muchas gracias- dijo el rey Sony.

/ / / / /

El salio corriendo a una súper velocidad dejando un rayo de luz azul, que se dirigía hacia el palacio.

/ / / / /

-Bienvenidos sean- dijo el padre.

-Hoy estamos aquí para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio.-

/ / / / /

Ya casi llegaba al palacio.

/ / / / /

Afuera del palacio se encontraban El rey y la Reina, (Sony y Aleena.)

Sonic siguió corriendo y paso casi a un lado de los reyes.

Dejando solo una brisa en el aire.

-Esa brisa se me hace familiar…- dijo aleena.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Sony

-No… no pasa nada cariño…- dijo distraída.

-Esta bien… entremos… esta empezando a hacer un poco de frió- dijo viendo el cielo.

/ / / / / / / /

-si alguien se opone a este matrimonio…. Que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dijo el padre.

-¡Yo me Opongo!- grito alguien.

Todos voltearon y vieron a Sonic.

-¡Sonic!- grito Amy, corriendo hacia el.

-¡Amy!- corrió.

Los dos se abrazaron.

-¡Creí que jamás volvería a verte!-dijo amy llorando.

-Tranquila Amy…. Ya estoy aquí…-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…. Si es el principito cobarde que huyo…. Bienvenido Sonic…-dijo Scourge viéndolo con odio.

-Hola…. Scourge… veo que no has cambiado en nada.- dijo sonic alejando a Amy.

-Si…. No e cambiado- dijo Scourge caminando hacia sonic lentamente.

-Hmp…- dijo sonic.

-Ahora si me disculpas…*tomando a amy por el brazo* tenemos que casarnos.

-¡Suéltame!…. ¡Suéltame!- grito amy tratando de Safarse.

-¡Suéltala!- grito Sonic.

-¡Guardias!- grito Scourge.

-¿Llamo mi señor?-

-Si…. Agarren a ese erizo azul y sujétenlo, le daré una sorpresa.-

Todos los guardias sujetaron a Sonic, sonic trataba de escapar pero le era imposible porque lo sujetaron demasiado fuerte.

-Ahora… ¡Continué con la boda!- aun teniendo a Amy sujetada.-

-Los declaro Marido y Mujer… puede besar a la novia.- dijo el padre.

-¡No…!- grito Sonic.

Scourge agarro a Amy de la cintura y la beso.

Amy trato de safarse de Scourge pero no pudo porque la estaba sujetando por atrás, cuando termino de besarla aventó a Amy al suelo.

Scourge se fue acercando a Sonic y este le dijo:

-¡Ahora yo soy el rey….y como nuevo rey ordeno que te maten ahora!-

-¡No…! espera no lo mates‼- dijo Amy que estaba tirada en suelo.

-¿Porque no habría de matarlo…?

-¡Porque yo lo amo!-

-¿Lo amas?... con mas razón lo matare.

Teniendo una espada a la mano Scourge se acerco a Sonic.

-¡No! ¡SONIC!- grito Amy.

-Todos los presentes que están aquí sepan que será eliminado por esconder a la princesa, Sonic the hedgehog-dijo scourge

-¿Algo que tengas que decir antes de morir?-

-Solo quiero decir que…. Amy te amo…. Y… siempre te amare aunque yo… muera.-

-Sonic….- dijo amy llenándose de lágrimas.

-¡Ahora Muere!-

-¡NO!-grito Amy quien se levanto del suelo y corrió hacia donde estaba scourge y sonic.

Una espada atravesó a Sonic en su espalda, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-¡Sonic…!-grito Amy

-Hmp.- dijo Scourge.

La espada estaba llena de sangre de aquel erizo azul que le robo el corazón a Amy por completo.

Amy salio corriendo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Sonic.

-¿S-so-sonic?- dijo Amy.

-¿A-amy?- dijo sonic que apenas si podía hablar.

-Sonic- dijo amy empezando a llorar.

-No-Llo-res...no….me…gus...gusta…verte llorar- dijo sonic poniendo su mano en la mejilla de amy.

-…te amo sonic…- dijo amy tocando el rostro de sonic.

-Yo….yo…también….te…te….amo A…my.- dijo sonic cerrando sus ojos lentamente y dejando caer su mano del rostro de amy.

-¡Sonic...Sonic! - Grito Amy llorando.

-Hmph solo era un estorbo…..-dijo scourge mirando a Amy.

-¡Tu….tu….lo mataste! ¡Eso nunca te lo perdonare!- dijo amy y un aura negra y oscura apareció alrededor de ella.

-¡Pero que rayos…!-

-¡Ahora pagaras por eso!-

-¡Espera…! si lo haces todos te tendrán miedo.-

-no me importa, mataste al único chico que me hacia sentir feliz a su lado… primero mi madre muere y ahora tu…. ¡tu me quitaste a Sonic!- dijo Amy derramando lagrimas.

-¡SONIC SOLO FUE MAS QUE UN SIMPLE Y PATETICO CHICO INUTIL! ¡SOLO ERA UN ESTORBO!-Grito Scourge.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- grito amy agarrando a Scourge por el brazo y lanzándolo contra la pared.

Scourge quedo inconsciente.

-¡Acabare contigo de una buena vez!- Amy iba a aniquilar a Scourge, pero algo la detuvo, una voz conocida….

-Amy…no lo hagas – escucho

-¿Eh?- reacciono Amy.

Todos los que estaban presentes se habían salido del palacio al ver que las cosas se ponían de mal empeor.

Amy estaba agotada por aquel poder oscuro que se apodero de ella. Poco a poco bajo al suelo.

Se acerco al cuerpo de Sonic y lo puso sobre sus piernas y rápidamente unas gotitas caían sobre aquel erizo azul.

El Rey Sony y la Reina Aleena al ver que toda la multitud se encontraba afuera les dio curiosidad saber cual fue la razón de tanto alboroto.

-Disculpe podría decirme, por favor que fue lo que ¿ocurrió?- pregunto Aleena

-Pues vera…..la princesa Amelia se puso triste y se enojo cuando el príncipe Scourge mato a un joven erizo azul…. La princesa ataco a Scourge dejándolo inconsciente.-dijo un Sirviente.

-Disculpe… ¿me podría decir como se llamaba ese joven?-

-Su nombre era Sonic The Hedgehog Majestad.-

Al oír ese nombre la Reina soltó lágrimas lentamente de su rostro.

-Gra…gracias-

-no hay de que su alteza...- dijo el sirviente retirándose.

-So…sonic….-

- ¿que sucede querida?-

-tenemos que entrar al palacio ahora….-

-Sonic…no me dejes…Te…amo...- dijo Amy soltando lagrimas.

Se oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban hacia donde estaba Amy.

-¿So…sonic?- dijo una voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Quien es?- pregunto Amy

-Yo soy la reina Aleena de Speed-Kingdom y soy la madre de Sonic the hedgehog.-

-Aleena… ¿Usted me recuerda?-

-Claro…que te recuerdo Amelia… Siento mucho lo de tu madre…-

-Gracias…pero ahora…. sonic…se ha ido...-

-tanto que te había buscado hijo mío…. Y ahora cuando por fin te vuelvo a ver…Te encuentro muerto…- dijo soltando lagrimas.

-Aleena…-

-¿Me permitirías abrazar a mi hijo?- dijo Aleena

-Claro….-

Aleena tomo a sonic y lo empezó a abrazar, en ese abrazo había un gran amor de una madre que hasta podría sanar hasta un corazón roto.

-Sonic...- dijo Aleena.

-Sonic… ¿Aleena me dejaría hacer algo?-

-Claro…-

Amy se acerco al rostro de sonic, le susurro algo….-Regresa Conmigo- luego de eso se acerco mas y mas y le dio un beso a sonic…

De repente empezó a brillar de forma extraña, era una luz segadora, era dorada que hasta se pudo ver aquel destello desde el cielo.

-¿Súper Sonic?- dijo un pequeño Zorro de dos colas viendo aquella luz resplandeciente.

-¡Tails!- gritaron

-Chicos ¿Que sucede?-pregunto tails

-¡Tenemos que ir al palacio!- dijo Shadow.

Amy y Aleena se quedaron mirando aquel destello que poco a poco se desvaneció, dejando a un erizo color dorado que brillaba intensamente, era…

-Sonic…-dijo Amy susurrando

En definitiva era Sonic, aquel erizo azul había cambiado, su pelaje cambio de azul a un dorado brillante, aquellos ojos verdes cambiaron a un color rojo.

El erizo estaba flotando y bajo hacia el suelo con las dos erizas.

-¡Sonic!- grito Amy y salio corriendo hacia sonic para abrazarlo.

-…Amy…-dijo sonic.

Amy sonrió.

-¿Sonic…?-

-¿Eh? ¿Ma-mama?-

-¡Sonic!- dijo Aleena para salir corriendo hacia su hijo

-¡Mama!- dijo Sonic saliendo corriendo al igual que su madre

-Hijo…- dijo Aleena al tener a su querido hijo en sus brazos

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste?- pregunto Aleena con lagrimas.

-Yo… yo no quería ser Rey, yo solo quería ser libre, sin responsabilidades ni nada de eso…- dijo sonic con lágrimas

-¿Por eso te fuiste?-

-Si, perdón…-

-No… tu perdóname Sonic, yo creí que tu querías ser rey… pero me equivoque… tu eres libre…- dijo Aleena secándose las lagrimas

-¿Pero… mama quien reinara Speed-Kingdom ahora?-

-Ya veremos eso tu padre y yo, tú tienes otras cosas mas importantes…- dijo Aleena

-Hehehe, te quiero Mama- dijo Sonic abrazándola

-Yo también te quiero mi pequeño Sonikku-

-¿Aleena? ¿Dónde estas? – grito alguien

-¿Papa?- susurro Sonic

-¡Sony! ¡Por aquí!- grito Aleena

Se oyeron los pasos acercarse al gran salón…

-¡Aleena!- dijo Sony corriendo

-Hola cariño- dijo Aleena con una sonrisa

-¿estabas llorando…?-

-¿Uh? Si, solo que son de felicidad-

-¿Por qué?-

-No te preocupes Papa, mi madre esta bien- dijo Sonic acercándose a su padre

-¿So-sonic?-

-¡Hola Pa!-

-¡Hijo!- dijo Sony abrazándolo fuertemente

A lo lejos Amy miraba la escena familiar… Miro hacia el cielo azul –Mama, Papa- susurro mientras una pequeña lagrima caía por su mejilla, se seco la lagrima y sonrió, ella sabia que sus padres siempre estarán y vivirán en su corazón.

-¿Amy?-

-Sonic…- dijo Amy viéndolo

-Gracias otra vez…- dijo Sonic abrazándola

-No hay de que…- sonrió Amy correspondiendo al abrazo

-¡Sonic!- grito alguien

-¿Eh?- Sonic volteo y vio a Tails y a los demás.

-¡Tails! ¡Chicos!- dijo Sonic sorprendido

-Sonic… ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el pequeño Zorro

-Si, estoy bien- dijo Sonic sonriendo

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- pregunto Shadow

-Pf… larga historia-

Amy solo se quedo en el mismo lugar, mirando a todos.

-¿Eh?... ¡Amy!- grito cierta conejita corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla

-¡Cream!- dijo Amy abrazándola

-¡Estas bien!- dijo Cream soltando lagrimas.

-No llores Cream…- dijo Amy dejando de abrazarla y poniéndose a su altura para secarle sus lagrimas.

-¡Amy!-

-¡Blaze, Rouge!- dijo Amy

-¡Me alegra ver que estas bien!- dijo Blaze con una sonrisa de felicidad

-Gracias-

-Oye, lindo vestido- dijo Rouge guiñándole un ojo

-Hehe, gracias Rouge- dijo Amy sonriendo

-¿Y que pasara ahora?- pregunto Silver a Amy

-Pues, e decidido que ya es hora de tomar mi lugar como la nueva reina de Dreaming- dijo Amy

-Pero antes Amy, quiero hacerte una pregunta- dijo Sonic acercándose a Amy

-¿Si sonic?- pregunto Amy

Sonic se acerco a ella, la vio a los ojos y se arrodillo…

-Amy… desde que te conocí toda mi vida cambio, me enamore de tus ojos color verde jade, de tu hermosa sonrisa, de tu dulce aroma a rosas, tu cabello rosa, y de tu forma de ser, cariñosa, amable, adorable, divertida…me enamore completamente de ti… y yo hoy te digo que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, para siempre…Amelia the Rose, mi dulce princesa… ¿T-te ca-casarías con-migo? – dijo Sonic con un anillo en su mano color azul cielo.

-Sonic… ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si me quiero casar contigo!- respondió Amy con una sonrisa de felicidad abrazando a Sonic hasta que ambos se cayeron al suelo.

Todos miraban la escena con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostros.

Los padres de Sonic se veían muy felices, estaban orgullosos de su hijo.

Todos se acercaron hacia donde estaban Sonic y Amy y los felicitaron.

-Por cierto Amy… ¿Qué paso con Scourge?-

-¿Eh? Yo… lo deje inconciente- dijo Amy mirando hacia donde todavía estaba Scourge inconciente.

-Será mejor que…-

-Mm… ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto una voz

-Scourge…- dijo Sonic

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Quién soy yo?- pregunto Scourge acercándose a todos

Amy y Sonic se sorprendieron al ver que Scourge no recordaba nada.

-¿No recuerdas nada?...Estas en el Reino Dreaming, tu eres Scourge The Hedgehog príncipe de Zone-X y eres mi amigo- dijo Sonic

-¿En serio? ¿Y cual era tu nombre?... ¿No te recuerdo…?- pregunto Scourge

-Sonic The Hegdehog,…amigo mió.- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa estirando su mano.

-Sonic… gracias…- dijo Scourge con una sonrisa de felicidad estrechando la mano de sonic.

/ / / / / / / / /

-Sonic The Hedgehog, aceptas a Amelia The Rose, para amarla, y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto- dijo Sonic mirando a Amy

-¿Y tú Amelia The Rose, aceptas a Sonic The Hedgehog Speed como tu legítimo esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto- respondió Amy con una dulce sonrisa

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-

Sonic volteo a ver a Amy, le quito el velo del rostro y la beso romántica y dulcemente…

Todos aplaudieron afuera, y lanzaron arroz y pétalos de rosas a los novios.

-¡Felicidades!- gritaron todos

Después de eso se dirigieron al palacio para celebrar, todos los del reino fueron invitados.

-¡Gracias a todos por venir!- dijo Tails por un micrófono

-Hoy estamos aquí por un día muy especial, la boda de Sonic y Amy, quienes ahora son _El rey Sonic The Hedgehog_ y _la reina Amelia the Rose_…- dijo Tails

-Solo quiero decir… Sonic, Amy…- mirando a Sonic y a Amy tomando una copa de vino.

-¡Que sean muy felices juntos!- dijo Tails sonriendo

-Gracias Tails…- dijo Sonic sonriendo

-¡Por los novios! ¡Salud!- grito Knuckles

-¡S A L U D!– gritaron todos los presentes

/ / / / / / / / / / /

_3 meses después…_

_-¿Sonikku?-_

_-¿Si Ames?-_

_-Tengo algo que decirte…-_

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te paso algo?-pregunto preocupado_

_-Hehehe no nada, es solo que… estoy embarazada-_

_-Que tu… ¿¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Te amo Ames! ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Mi hermosa princesa! Digo, mi Reina…– dijo Sonic besándola tiernamente y sonriéndole._

_-¡Aww… Sonikku! ¡Yo también te amo! ¡Mi adorado Príncipe azul! - dijo abrazándolo _

_Muy Pronto E P I L O G O _

_Gracias x leer, espero y les haya gustado^^_

_atte: StephanieDeSo..._

_PD: Soy nueva asi que no sean tan duros xDD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Epilogo…_

_10 años después… _

_Reino Dreaming_

_Habían pasado 10 años, Amy ahora tenia 25 años y Sonic tenia 28 años, tuvieron un hijo y una hija, a los cuales llamaron Ángela The Hedgehog Rose y Zonic The Hedgehog Rose._

_Maria, la novia de Shadow regreso después de la boda de Amy y Sonic, se casaron y tuvieron 2 hijos una niña y un niño, Alice the hedgehog y Shad the hedgehog._

_Knuckles y Rouge también se habían casado tuvieron también 2 hijos, un niño y una niña, Rouse The Bat y Nokles The Echidna, pero por ahora su matrimonio era algo complicado, se peleaban de vez en cuando… n.n' _

_Tails y Cream por ahora están por casarse, y están esperando un hijo al cual llamaran James._

_Mientras tanto, Silver y Blaze, están comprometidos pero tienen 2 hijos, Diamond the Cat y Sky the Hedgehog, viven muy felices. _

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_Era una mañana tranquila, el sol brillaba, los pajarillos cantaban, el cielo resplandecía, hasta que…_

_-¡Hahaha!_ _¡Nunca podrás alcanzarme Ángela!- dijo un pequeño erizo color azul que corría a una súper velocidad._

_-¡Hmph! ¡Ya veras Zonic!- respondió una pequeña eriza color rosa, que traía un vestido color morado… que igual corría a una súper velocidad. _

_-¡Zonic! ¡Ángela!- gritaron_

_Los mencionados se detuvieron, a una eriza rubia con toques rojos, un erizo negro con franjas amarillas, una gata blanca, un erizo morado, un echidna rojo-blanco y una murciélago blanca_

_-¡Hey!- saludo Zonic_

_-¡Hola!- saludo Ángela._

_Zonic y Ángela se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba aquel grupito que los estaba esperando._

_-¡Los hemos buscado por todas partes!- _

_-Tranquila Alice- dijo Zonic _

_-¿Y para que nos andaban buscando?- pregunto Ángela _

_-¡Oh cierto! Les manda hablar su madre- dijo la eriza rubia llamada Alice_

_-¡Bien Vamos!- dijo Zonic adelantándose con su súper velocidad._

_-Zonic, siempre se tiene que adelantar- dijo Ángela sonriendo_

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_-Mmm… ¿Dónde se encontraran?-se pregunto preocupada _

_-¿Amor? ¿Te sucede algo? – pregunto _

_-¿Eh? Estoy preocupada por los niños…-_

_-Amy… No te preocupes ellos estarán bien, ya sabes como son igual que su padre Hehehe, tenemos que ir al gran salón ya todos están allá - le dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Si, vamos…-_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_-Por cierto chicos… ¿Cuándo llegaron?- pregunto Ángela_

_-Hace rato, nuestros padres se reunieron y todos nos venimos juntos- contesto Diamond_

_-Oh… ya veo…-_

_-¿Y como has estado Angi?- le pregunto Sky a Ángela_

_-Muy bien Sky, gracias por preguntar- contesto Ángela sonriendo.-_

_-Oye Ángela… ¿Tu mama estará enojada?-pregunto Alice angustiada_

_-Neeh… no creo, solo se preocupa, nunca se enoja con nosotros, bueno tal vez con mi papa Hehehe pero es puro juego de el hacerla enojar, ella es muy buena, nos protege de todo, Hehehe, por eso la quiero, al igual que a mi padre y a mi hermano-_

_-Oh… que linda Angi Hehe- contesto Alice con una sonrisa-_

_-¡Ya llegamos!- grito Diamond_

_-Vaya que lentos son chicos- dijo una voz que provenía de arriba de un árbol._

_-Zonic…-_

_-Llevo casi 1 hora esperándolos-_

_-Hahaha, si claro, apenas pasaron 20 minutos tonto- le grito Shad a Zonic_

_-¡A mi no me digas tonto! ¡Idiota!- le grito Zonic a Shad sacándole la lengua._

_-¡Ya veras tú, cuando bajes de ahí!- lo amenazo _

_(¿Por que esto se me hace tan familiar? O.O Hahahaha)_

_-¡Chicos! Dejen de pelear- les grito Sky_

_-Ya pues… ya oíste a Sky- dijo Shad_

_-Ah… baja de ahí ya Zonic, mama nos esta esperando- grito Ángela _

_-Si, ya voy hermanita-_

_Todos esperaron a que Zonic bajara, y cuando ya estaba en el suelo, entraron al palacio, encontrándose con todos los adultos esperándolos._

_-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto Amy preocupada_

_-Fuimos a correr mami- contesto Zonic_

_-Menos mal, no me vuelvan a hacer esto. ¿De acuerdo?-_

_-¡Si!-_

_-Bien, ya que todos están aquí, es hora de darles la importante noticia-_

_-¿Cuál es papa?-_

_-Hehehe, espera a que termine tu padre pequeño Zonic- dijo su tío Tails_

_-Esta bien, puedes continuar papi-_

_-Bien, pues, Amy y yo… vamos a tener otro bebe-_

_-¿Qué?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Zonic y Ángela sorprendidos_

_-¡Felicidades!- dijeron todos los adultos felices_

_-Vaya, tendrán un hermanito, o hermanita- comento Alice_

_-Si…- respondieron los dos_

_-¿No están felices?- pregunto Amy_

_-¡Claro que si Mama!- gritaron los dos felices_

_-¡Que bueno, me alegro, pensé que no les gustaría tener otro hermanito!- dijo Amy_

_-¿Estas bromeando? Seremos una familia más grande Mama- respondió Zonic sonriendo_

_-¡Si! ¡Le enseñaremos a caminar y, y a correr! ¡Será genial!- decía Ángela mientras daba saltitos de felicidad _

_-Bien, y aparte de eso… ¡Hey Shadow!- grito Sonic_

_-¿Qué pasa **Faker?**- le respondió Shadow_

_-¡Tú, me debes una carrera!-_

_-Hmph… Hehe, nunca te rendirás cierto?-_

_-Nop-_

_-Bien, pues que esperamos, que empieza la carrera-_

_-¡Alto ahí los dos!- les gritaron Amy y Maria enojadas_

_-¿Qué sucede cariño?- pregunto Sonic_

_-¡¿Sucede que se van a ir así nomás, dejándonos sin despedirse de perdida!- grito enfurecida Amy_

_-¡Ah… Hehehe… bueno pues, nosotros nos vamos, muchas gracias, por haber venido! ¡Adiós!-_

_-¡Espera Papa!- grito Zonic_

_-¿Qué sucede hijo?- _

_-¡Yo también quiero competir!- dijo emocionado Zonic_

_-¡Y yo!- grito Shad_

_-¿Tu que dices Shadow?-_

_-Por mi esta bien-_

_-¡Bien, si pueden competir!-_

_-¡Si!-_

_-¡Oye Zonic tu derrota será la venganza perfecta después de lo que me dijiste!-_

_-¡Hmph… eso ya lo veremos Shad!-_

_-No cabe duda… de tal palo tal astilla…- dijeron todos con una gotita (estilo anime) en su cabeza…_

_-¿Listos? ¡Que empiece la carrera!- grito Ángela agitando una bandera roja_

_Y cuando la bajo, 4 rayos de luz, salieron a toda velocidad, dos de color azul celeste, y otras dos de color rojo-naranja._

_-¡Tu puedes Sonic!- grito Amy_

_-¡Animo Shadow!- gritó Maria_

_-¡Animo chicos!- gritaron por ultimo el nuevo Sonic Team O mejor dicho el Team Zonic!_

_Y aquí termine esta historia… todos vivieron felices por siempre… ¿no?_

_**-Hmph… con que mi amigo ¿eh? **_

_**Fue solo una mentira… ¿no es así… Sonic The Hedgehog - dijo con sonrisa siniestra en su rostro –Hahahahahahahaha- y se empezó a reír maniáticamente… **_

_The end?_

_¿Fin?_

_¡Y Tada! _

_¡Al fin lo acabe! x) See!_

_Bueno espero y les haya gustado_

_Gracias x haber leído_

_¿Nos vemos?_

_-¡Cierto! ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo, la historia de mi madre y padre, es muy linda tanto que la escribiré, y será un libro… y se llamara hmm ¡The princess and The Hedgehog! Hehehe- dijo la pequeña Ángela con una linda sonrisa mientras veía el cielo. _


End file.
